vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
By the Light of the Moon
By the Light of The Moon is the eleventh episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the thirty-third episode of the series. Summary TYLER FACES HIS FIRST TRANSFORMATION - As the full moon approaches, helps prepare for the transformation he is powerless to stop. While and play mind games on one another, and are suspicious when a stranger named Jules shows up in Mystic Falls, searching for her friend Mason. is frustrated at the lengths and her friends have gone to in order to keep her safe. and Luka work together on a spell, while still keeping secrets from one another. Finally, makes an unexpected appearance with an offer that could change everything. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Dr. Jonas Martin * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (archive footage/voice) Guest Cast * Michaela McManus as Jules Trivia * Antagonist: Jules. * This is the fourth episode of the season to have all the main characters in it. The previous three qualifying episodes are Plan B, Masquerade and The Sacrifice. * It is the last episode before winter hiatus of seven weeks. * Tyler's first transformation was in this episode. Filming the transformation took about 14 hours. * Elena, Damon, Stefan and Caroline are the only characters who have appeared in every episode of the first half of Season Two, with the exception of Tyler, who has appeared in all but one episode,'' Katerina. ** Jenna and Matt have appeared less in the first half of Season Two compared to Season One, where Tyler appeared less than all the main characters. *Michaela McManus' (Jules) real-life fiancé (Mike Daniels) wrote this episode. *Jules meets Tyler, Matt, Alaric and Damon in this episode. *Elijah meets Jenna, and finally Katherine (in the present) in this episode. *This is the first mid-season finale to feature Katherine. *Rose becomes the first character in the series to be bit by a werewolf (Jules). *The scene in Elena's house when Elijah is walking out the door, thanks Jenna for the invitation and tells Elena he hopes to see her again soon mirrors the scene in the 1986 movie ''Fright Night where Jerry Dandridge tells Charlie Brewster now that he has an invitation to his house he can and will drop by any time he feels like it. Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/By_the_Light_of_the_Moon_(novel) By the Light of the Moon (novel)], 2002 novel by Dean Koontz *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/By_the_Light_of_the_Moon_(album) By the Light of the Moon (album)], 1987 album by Los Lobos *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/By_the_Light_of_the_Moon_(film) By the Light of the Moon (film)], 1911 film by Edwin S. Porter Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.16 million viewers in USA which was 0.30 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Stefan (to Katherine): "The pleasure I'll get of watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel." :Elijah: "Hi, I'm Elijah." :Damon: "You've been marked. What the hell kind of wolf pronoun stuff is that anyway?" :Elijah: "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." :Rose (To Damon): "I don't love men that love other women. I think more of myself than that." :Elena: "Do you think this is funny?" :Damon: "Yes, Elena, I find hilarity in the lengths I need to go to save your life." :Rose: "I`m gonna help you." :Damon: "Help me do what?" :Rose: "Save Elena. Protect Elena. All things Elena." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Bythelightofthemoon1.jpg Bythelightofthemoon2.jpg Bythelightofthemoon3.jpg Bythelightofthemoon4.jpg Bythelightofthemoon5.jpg 476457.jpg 60whr90.jpg Normal_001.jpg Normal_004.jpg By The Light Of The Moon.jpg btlotmcwad.jpg By The Light Of The Moon 2.jpg VD211a_140.jpg VD211a_280.jpg VD211a_282.jpg VD211b_0260.jpg Vlcsnap-00036.jpg Vlcsnap-00033.jpg Vlcsnap-00049.jpg Vlcsnap-00051.jpg Vlcsnap-00050.jpg Vlcsnap-00048.jpg Vlcsnap-00046.jpg Vlcsnap-00030.jpg Vlcsnap-00045.jpg Vlcsnap-00044.jpg Vlcsnap-00054.jpg Vlcsnap-00053.jpg Vlcsnap-00052.jpg Vlcsnap-00038.jpg Vlcsnap-00037.jpg Vlcsnap-00040.jpg Vlcsnap-00028.jpg Vlcsnap-00032.jpg Vlcsnap-00029.jpg Vlcsnap-00027.jpg Elijahinhouse.jpg Booniesawgrimoires.jpg Bonnielukatalk.jpg Bonniecamemartin.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png 1040323_97e40266-cdd9-48e1-be9d-565f1414cf4e-1.jpg Vlcsnap-00056.jpg Vlcsnap-00047.jpg Vlcsnap-00055.jpg Vlcsnap-00026.jpg Tyler_.,.,..jpg The-Sacrifice-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-17409597-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-the-vampire-diaries-17439297-400-224.jpg The-Sacrifice-the-vampire-diaries-17439294-400-224.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E10 HDTV XviD-2HD avi 000058141.jpg Screenshot_1367.jpg Screenshot_1368.jpg Screenshot_1371.jpg Screenshot_1369.jpg Screenshot_1372.jpg Screenshot_1373.jpg Screenshot_1374.jpg Screenshot_1382.jpg Screenshot_1384.jpg Screenshot_1387.jpg Screenshot_1388.jpg Screenshot_1389.jpg 211VampireDiaries1658.jpg 211VampireDiaries1667.jpg 211VampireDiaries1677.jpg 211VampireDiaries1679.jpg 211VampireDiaries1689.jpg 211VampireDiaries1696.jpg 211VampireDiaries1700.jpg 211VampireDiaries1704.jpg 211VampireDiaries1707.jpg 211VampireDiaries1711.jpg 211VampireDiaries1712.jpg 211VampireDiaries1714.jpg 211VampireDiaries1715.jpg 211VampireDiaries1724.jpg 211VampireDiaries1729.jpg 211VampireDiaries1735.jpg 211VampireDiaries1738.jpg 211VampireDiaries1740.jpg 211VampireDiaries1743.jpg 211VampireDiaries1744.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Full moon episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters